The Librarian (old story)
by Omegathekid
Summary: The Heroes and Villains have all given up. But Henry isn't quite satisfied with the ending of this story. Now it's time for a bit of an edit, and with Violet by his side, what could possibly go wrong? Up for adoption, I just can't write anymore. Details in chapter 8. I'm sorry everyone.
1. Daniel and Rosie

**So, while I do have other stories in progress, I've wanted to start this one for a while and frankly, I care more about this one than the others. So here we go. This will probably remain just one chapter for now, mostly because I want to gauge interest as well as see what people think. Also, one quick thing. A certain child will probably want to make sure his father lives, but this may endanger another couple. So, let me know which you'd prefer this story to be, SwanFire or Captain Swan (the Violet Believer is a given, as well as Outlaw Queen and Snowing, RumBelle is still pending). While I'm not going by majority, I will still take your opinions into account. Also, Henry (Daniel) is 23 and Violet (Rosie) is 22 for this story's purposes timeline wise (I won't follow the shows timeline exactly for the basic purpose of, it's confusing as heck). Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Sometime in the future, when all is said and done, one boy, well, young man at this point, has decided to break the code he lived by. But it wasn't for selfish reasons, at least mostly. Instead it was for the good of all people in the quaint little town called Storybrooke. And so he, along with his fiancé, decided that they were going to go back and change things for what they hoped would be for the better. They both knew and accepted the fact that it would most likely be a one-way trip, but they went through with it, now if only they could correct their timing…

 _ **The Enchanted Forest, 40 years ago**_

I was falling, I'd felt this way before, when I was twelve. I had been kidnapped by two idiots and went through a portal to Neverland. This was fairly the same except you add time. I did my best to hold tight to Violet's hand, hoping to high heaven we would stay together. I guess that got me thinking about my grandparents, which got me thinking of the Enchanted Forest, which happened be where we were falling towards. I could see the trees and the world I had only been to a few times, and never for long intervals. I would guess this time would be no different seeing as how I was still thinking of Storybrooke. I had a guess of when we were, and I hoped I was wrong. If we were at that point in time, then I'll be worried. Without any time to prepare, would could lose our memories, and that would kind of suck plan wise. Suddenly, all these thoughts are interrupted as we abruptly hit the ground. I was so groggy I could barely hear Violet speaking to me.

"Henry? Are you okay?" She had a rough sound to her voice, which made me completely forget about if _I_ was okay.

"I'm fine! Are you okay? That's all I care about."

"I can take care of myself you know, stop worrying."

Suddenly, behind her, I saw exactly what I was dreading. A dark cloud was covering the land and coming for us. I turned around and saw a kingdom I had only ever read about in my old story book. My grandparents, and it was about to be cursed. I had to try something to prevent our memory loss, otherwise the plan will fall completely apart.

"Violet, don't panic. Remember the curse?" I said, extremely worried, but trying so hard not to show it.

"You mean that thing that created the town we just came from? The one I couldn't possibly _not_ remember? That curse?" She said that kind of sarcastically. It lifted the mood a bit, but I still had to turn her around and show her. "Oh. Yeah, that curse. What do we do?"

I had no solution for this situation, I had always figured we would land in Storybrooke, not in the Enchanted Forest. I could do nothing, and so I just pulled her close into a kiss. A kiss that was not only one of the best things ever, but also may just help us keep our memories. And we stayed that way as the ominous cloud rolled slowly over us, releasing new lives for all people in this land, including us.

 **Storybrooke**

Daniel Cassidy could not describe how tired he felt. Waking up in the loft above the library he had slept in for as long as he could remember, he tried to think about what he did last night. He couldn't remember a thing about the last night, much less his week, or that month, or that year. The thought kind of scared him. Memories suddenly came flooding back, back they felt fabricated somehow. He decided to go out for a walk before opening the library for the day. He did his best to rack his mind around the past 24 hours. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed himself bump right into Mayor Regina Mills.

"Watch where you're going Mr. Cassidy." She said coldly, "Remember, it is my good grace that lets you keep that old library of your parents, and I can easily take it away."

"Right, yes ma'am, I'm so sorry. I've been distracted…" He cut himself off as he finally looked back up and saw the woman who had raised him for ten years of his life. Partial memories came, but they were scattered, flickering in with these new false one, making it hard to determine the truth from the fiction. "Sorry Madame Mayor, I've got to go. Do have a nice day." And with that he ran off. He had to find Rosie. No, Violet. Who was Rosie? Rosie Morgan, funny, she has the same last name as, for a scary second, he forgot her name, Violet. He had to keep his mind on the curse. And there was also something that was supposed to happen today. Something with the mayor and a boy, Owen? He knew he had to stop something from happening, but he couldn't think of what. He figured he would just trail the mayor and see what happens.

 **Later that day**

I remembered most of what happened by that point, that's why I had to steal Graham's heart from my mom, I needed to keep Kurtis Flynn away from death. And that meant letting him and Owen leave peacefully. I just need to wait it out a bit longer and then the first of many happy endings would be restored. I know Kurt and Owen would be fine on their own, and with their car fixed and Regina not interfering, they'll get to their home and I'll never have to worry about Greg Mendel. Sadly, this would probably be the easiest of all the happy endings, but the fact that I've succeeded at least this once fills my heart with great joy. If I can save one person, then I can save all of them.

And now that they're safe, I just need to track down Violet. Sure, I knew her in our new life. She was just Rosie Morgan, another random 22-year-old waitress at Granny's diner. Of no interest whatsoever to Daniel Cassidy, 23 year-old orphaned librarian. But I had to be with her, she could help make these 28 years bearable, even if she doesn't remember. So I headed over to Granny's, I was hungry anyway, so it's not like I had to make an excuse. I sat down at a booth and waited for her to come over, hoping she would be my waitress

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" That was her, alright keep yourself calm Henry, or Daniel, I guess. I'll have to get used to going by that name.

"Uh, yes. I'll take a grilled cheese and fries, as well as a hot coco with cinnamon." Can't go wrong with the old favorites. I can blame Emma for that eating habit.

"Alright. It'll be right out. Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?" I was so tempted to tell her everything right then and there, but I knew I couldn't do that. So instead I reached into my cursed memories and did my best to give her an explanation.

"We went to school together actually. Daniel Cassidy, town librarian. You're Rosie, right?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you. How are your parents? They were always so kind and sweet."

That was where Daniel's memories kicked in. I felt like I had no control yet complete control. I explained to her the death of parents I never really had, and though I knew my real family were still alive, the hurt Daniel experienced felt so real.

"I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically, and I could tell she really meant it. From my, Daniel's, memories, I knew other people had said that before. But when she said it, it felt genuine, even if the people were fake, my pain and her sympathy weren't. She passed my order off to Ruby, and then we talked the night away. Catching up, getting to know each other, becoming at least friends for now. When we were finally kicked out by Granny (though she didn't seem too mad. Love birds, I think she called us) I walked her back home to a tiny house that Daniel somehow knew the location of. A house she had purchased for herself from her parents after her they "moved away" for "business." Deep down I knew that too was a lie, but all I cared about was being with her.

"Thank you for walking me home, Daniel" She said with her beautiful smile.

"Your welcome, hey, um… would you like to meet me for dinner sometime?" I figured I might as well just go for it.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" My heart fluttered hearing her say that, but I stayed calm and told her goodbye. I Then heading back to the library to go to sleep, and desperately hoped that I would remember everything tomorrow


	2. Hello! I'm You

**So I'm gonna try for Sunday's from now on. Hopefully I can keep consistent but if not, just remember that I'm working hard to get these done. Anyway, R &R, I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm trying to make this my best story yet.**

* * *

When Daniel woke the next morning, he had a major headache. He could barely remember what he did yesterday. He knew he got a date with Rosie Morgan, his high school crush, but other than that, he remembered nothing. But at least he got a date.

 _ **10 Years Later**_

It was just a normal day in the library when Mayor Mills walked in the door carrying something in her arms, or as Daniel would soon find out, someone.

"Ah, Madame Mayor, what can I do for you today?" He asked, apprehensively.

"I've come to see if you have any children's books. I wanted something to entertain the little one here." Daniel finally looked at what was in her arms to see a young child.

"Oh, well isn't he adorable. What's his name?"

"Henry." Daniel blanked. Why was that name so familiar. Did Rosie mention someone with that name before? Why is that name so… And then it hit me. My memories came rushing back again. "Now are you going to get some books or not?"

"You're right. I'm sorry, right this way." I couldn't believe how finicky my memory was being, and the thought of Rosie, er, Violet, out there with no memory of her past life was torture. I was nearly certain I wouldn't forget this time due to, well, myself being there, but she was cursed and would remain that way. And their date. The one that kept getting postponed. Ugh, I have not been the best fiancé. I just need to stay calm and just act like Daniel, I need to guide my younger self to the best of my ability and do my best to fix everything.

 **7 Years Later**

It has been a tough 7 years. I'm watching myself grow up, who else can say that? He's very rambunctious, I'll have to apologize to mom about that later. She's still being a ruthless mayor, but at least I can be his friend since I know he doesn't have any. Man, my life was sad. But I shouldn't dwell on it. Suddenly the bell rang at the door. I knew exactly who it was, no one else ever changes anything, so he's the only person who ever comes in.

"Mr. Cassidy!" I knew something was wrong from the tone of his voice. I tried to think of what day it was, but I have no idea. Time is hard here.

"What's wrong Henry? I told you, if the kids are making fun of you, just ignore them." He had been having those problems ever since he started school, he kept insisting he was in the same grade as the kids behind him in years. And you know how kids can be, the older kids keep making fun of him. It sucked.

"No, I've been taking your advice, but it's something else. My mommy told me I was a-adotted. She says she's not my real mommy." Oh.

"Kid, you mean adopted. I'm sorry she told you like this, she probably should have waited till you were older, but it's too late now." I knew exactly what day this was now. The day my happy little world fell apart.

"Did you know I was adotted? Does my mommy even love me? Why did you not tell me?"

"Kid. Your mom still loves you, she's still your mother. And I didn't tell you because I figured your mother would wait until you're older. But don't worry, I'm still your friend, and I'm sure your mother will always love you,"

"Does she?"

"Yeah kid, she will always love you." Hopefully I'll make sure he doesn't consider her the Evil Queen. He needs her, and she needs him.

 **3 Years Later**

You know, when you watch yourself enough, you start to learn stuff about yourself. I was very excitable for some reason, must have something to do with growing up under a curse. Anyway, he's supposed to be coming over to the library for our "Daily Play Date", or at least, that's what he calls it. I like to call it detouring to the library instead of going straight home like his mother wants him to. He told me it was okay with her, but I get this feeling that it really isn't. _***ring***_ Oh, there he is.

"Daniel! Daniel! You've gotta see what Ms. Blanchard gave me!" It was about time we got to this point. He had the Story book, and that was a relief. I couldn't believe how long things took to get started around here.

"What do you want to show me kid?"

"She gave me a Story Book with all sorts of stories in it. Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel, and all sorts of other ones too. And something else, Ms. Blanchard looks so much like Snow White. Why is that." He started shoving the book into my hands. Was I really this anxious and excited as child?

"Well, there is the possibility that whoever wrote it used the people around here for inspiration, but this book looks way too old for that. I guess it could be that the book is real." I flipped through the book pretending to examine it. Daniel knew a thing or two from his parents, so I knew how to determine stuff like the age and things like that. It really is kind of funny that the author would be stuck as a librarian.

"Do you really think so? There is a curse mentioned in this book, one that could rip the characters from their world to someplace horrible. Do you really think it could be true?"

"Well sure. Anything's possible." I stopped on a page of my mother, Emma. "Who do you suppose that is?"

"Well the book says she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. It also says that she was sent here to avoid the Curse."

"Well, that's interesting. You know, I always did see a resemblance between you and Mary Margaret. Maybe this baby is your mother."

"That's ridiculous. I couldn't be, could I?"

"One way to find out. You could go out and find her."

"I would need proof first."

"So find it. Find proof and find her. Break the curse. After all what could go wrong?"

"The Evil Queen could get in the way."

"Oh I'm sure she's not too bad, who is she?"

"My mother."

"Well maybe there's more to her than you think. Maybe you should talk to Regina about this. Granted, she probably wouldn't believe you. How about this? Let's keep this between you and me for now. You can tell Archie too if you want, but let's keep it as our little secret."

"You really think I can find Emma?"

"I don't just think you can, I _believe_ you can. Now you should probably get home. If your mother finds out you sneak off here every day, she won't let me spend time with you anymore. We wouldn't want that to happen," And I meant it. He was the only person I could talk to. Brings a whole new meaning to talking to yourself.


	3. Emma? what a lovely name

**Hello everyone! How's it going? New episode tonight so that means a new chapter. I hope you guys like it, it's time for Emma to show up, and I think Daniel is going to be glad to see his other mother there. Well, R &R, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **3 Months Later**_

When Regina reported Henry had gone missing, I finally found a proper time table. I knew I could keep track of days now, and so I figured I might as well go on that date with Rosie that Daniel has been postponing for 28 years. Better late than never, right? And boy what a date it was. We didn't kiss or anything, but it went perfect. So perfect in fact that we had another date scheduled for that Wednesday, nothing ever happens on Wednesday, so we should be fine. Of course, it went so perfect that I just had to walk into a conversation right outside my library, actually, it was one of my more favorite memories of me and ma before the curse so oh well. Archie was talking to Henry about lying, so I walked over and said hi.

"Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Archie said, oh memories.

"Ooookay. Well, I really should be getting him home" Emma really wasn't enjoying that conversation.

"Well, you have a good night and… I'll see you around Henry." As he walked away, I walked over to them.

"Oh, hi Henry! How's it going?" I figured I should introduce Emma Swan to Daniel Cassidy. I turned to face her. "I don't think we've met. My name's Daniel. Daniel Cassidy. Pleasure to meet you."

"This is my mom, Emma Swan" Man was he eager.

"So you finally did it kid, good to see she's not some sort of crazy psychopath." It was feeling kind of awkward, I figured I would break the tension.

"You know kid, for a curse, no one seems very unhappy. Are you sure there even is a curse?" And there it was, the Curse.

"Oh we most certainly are cursed. Our mayor is horrid at times."

"I see. Anyway, I should be getting him home."

"Of course. See you after school tomorrow. Hope you have a nice day Ms. Swan. Maybe you could stick around for a bit. Henry never stops talking about wanting to know you."

"As much as I would like to, I've got to go back to Boston."

"Oh well, see you later." And with that, I walked away, not waiting for a response from either of them.

 _ **The Next Day**_

I have really been neglecting my duties at the library. I most definitely need to tidy up around here. I suppose you don't have much time for cleaning when you're busy hanging out with your younger self. I guess it also doesn't help that said younger self keeps intruding every time you start to clean. Granted, I guess since I knew he wouldn't be here today it's the perfect excuse to finish up the cleaning. _***ring***_ maybe not.

"Mr Cassidy, where is my son?" Oh, it was mom. With ma walking in right behind her. Why would they come here… unless, well I did mention our "Play Dates" last night but I didn't think something so small could have an effect.

"Madame Mayor. To what do I owe the honor? And Ms. Swan, I thought you were headed home."

"Yeah, well, change of plans." Ma seemed really annoyed. Couldn't say I blamed her, mom can be a little grading at this point in her life.

"Well, I'm sure Henry will be ecstatic to hear that."

"Actually Mr. Cassidy, she isn't staying for much longer and we're looking for Henry" Mom just seemed pissed. Like everything was going wrong, I guess from her perspective it was.

"Well I hope you find him. I'm quite fond of that kid, wouldn't want him getting trapped in a mine or something."

"Well we were wondering if you had seen- "

"Where is my son." Way to cut ma off mom. No wonder no one in town likes you at the moment, well, that and the fact that you cursed them.

"Ms. Mills I promise you I have no clue where Henry is. If I did I would be scolding him for not being here to help pick this place up. I have quite honestly let this place go a bit and could use the help. Did you check at school, maybe he never left?"

"Fine Mr. Cassidy, but you are on thin ice. You need to stay away from my son from now on."

"And why's that?

"Because you are a bad influence and I should never have let you keep this place. I believe I should evict you from the library at once seeing the condition it's in."

"Well I actually had intention of buying it off of Mr. Gold soon. You see I've been saving up money and I would like if I wasn't just here on your good will." And with that she stormed out in a huff. I guess I finally get to have that rebellious teenage phase I never got to have.

"Wow, she is evil." Ma said. I nearly forgot she was here.

"Eh, I'm sure she's not too bad once you get to know her. I hear Graham really likes her."

"She doesn't seem to like you that much."

"Well, she and my parents never got along. So it's only natural that she doesn't like me too much. When my parents died in a car crash, I "lost" the house, but I still needed to stay somewhere so I managed to convince her to let me keep the library. I sleep in the loft above the library. Ironically, Henry's my only friend, funny how fate works" Just like when I told Rosie this story, I knew it wasn't real but I still started to tear up a bit. I guess it's because I always envision those fake parents as ma and Neal. The life I could have had. But instead I had the life that I had. "I guess that makes me an orphan. More irony, both my parents were also orphans. I'm sure Mayor Mills finds that very funny." I never really realized how much Daniel hated mom. I couldn't really fathom how angry, yet scared, I was of her.

"I'm really sorry. Listen, if you have any idea where Henry is, please let me know."

"I really think you should ask his teacher. Oh, and try to be more lenient on the whole curse thing. After all, he should be able to discuss anything with you, you're his mom."

"I can't be a mother. I'm an orphan too, I was abandoned on the side of the rode as a baby, I have no idea how to raise a child."

"At least you have the chance of finding them someday. Now if you please, I really need to start organizing, I wasn't kidding earlier." And with that she walked out. I don't know that ma has ever opened up to me like she just did now. I get the feeling she trust Daniel, and trust is she does not give out easily. Not at this point in her life. I just hope she'll still give that trust to grandma as well, it will really complicate things if they're not friends. But I really shouldn't worry, they'll be drawn to eachother. Now if only I could say the same about Rosie, er… Violet, that distinction is getting harder to make each day. The Curse really did a number on my brain. I guess it didn't phase me too much as a child because I didn't have as many memories to jumbled with, but now? Now it feels like torture


	4. The Dairy Queen and Deals

**So, who else is super excited for tonights' episode? This season has been really good, and I do intend on doing the land of untold stories eventually, though probably not anytime soon. By the way, I'm probably going to post an actually poll on my account page for the whole CaptainSwan/SwanFire decision. Would you guys be up to that? Currently, unless I get overwhelming response for the other side, I'm planning on SwanFire and maybe pairing Hook with Lily, but that's up to you guys. Let me know.**

* * *

 _ **Outside Every Given Sundae**_

After I finished cleaning up I decided to go get some ice cream. I know it seems completely ridiculous but hear me out. I knew I would have to deal with Ingrid eventually, and I figure that now is better than later seeing as how later she will have magic. So I went ahead and decided to talk to her about ma, Elsa, and the Spell of Shattered Sight. It was surprisingly empty when I walk in so I decided I could talk freely. Ingrid started the conversation with her usual sales person routine, but I knew exactly what she was capable of.

"Ah, hello Mr. ... Cassidy? Is it?"

"Yes. I don't really get ice cream too often anymore, so I figured I'd treat myself after cleaning up the library."

"Well please, choose any. I have a large selection."

"As long as none of them will turn me into an ice sculpture I'm sure It'll be great."

"Ice sculpture? No, none of them will do that at the moment I'm afraid."

"Good, then that means you can't do anything when I try to talk you out of your crazy plan of tearing the town apart just to make Emma Swan and your niece into your sisters. I mean first off that's not how biology works."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you feeling alright?"

"I just wanted to go ahead and say what needed to be said seeing as how your plan will most likely end up with you dead and I have a much better solution."

"Now, what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I'm insinuating that you are going to fail. I can help you, please just listen to me."

"Speak fast and give me a good reason not to call Sheriff Graham."

"Ingrid, I know that you have a plan to make Emma and Elsa your sisters, but it won't work. They will find a way to stop you, and they will reject you because of _how_ you do what you do. I know a way where you can get not only Emma and Elsa to accept you, but Anna as well as all of Arendelle."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to lay low and wait. I will come to you when it's time. Oh, and don't take Emma's memories, ok?"

"I think we have a deal"

"Great"

 _ **Outside Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**_

Seeing as how my meeting with Ingrid went great, I figured it was time to find something. I had the quill on me when I was cursed, but now it's not here, and I would really like it back. I know, I know, I'm not going to change anything with it, it would just feel good to have it near. Besides, I don't even know if I'm the Author anymore, I think it's still Isaac, but it's also possible that there's **two** Authors now. The way I see it, I'll have to deal with Isaac eventually, and I'm just not sure whether he'll still be able to write that alternate world. I guess I'll just wait until the time comes and figure it out. Well, I guess I better go inside.

"Hello, Mr. Gold?" I called, I was kind of nervous to see him, even if he is my grandfather.

"One moment, I'm in the back." He walked out from the back of the shop, his usually stature about him. He seemed to be in a good mood, and since Emma's decided to stay in Storybrooke, the reason is probably because he remembers his old life, and his son. "Ah, Mr. Cassidy. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for an old antique quill" I said, "It belonged to my father and since you got possession of everything my family owned, I was wondering if it was here. I would know when I saw it, if you could show me where you keep items like that."

"Yes, I do believe I remember something like that. Let me see what I have." He went to the back and brought a box full of old quills. There were plenty of beautiful ones, and I longed for several of them, but I knew I only needed _my_ quill.

Finally I saw it after rummaging through a bit, I picked it up and it glowed a blue light, the same light it had first displayed when I touched it years ago

"What was _that_?" Mr. Gold was suspicious, but I wasn't sure I believed it was the best choice to let him know that I know yet.

"What was what? I didn't see anything"

"Don't lie to me _dearie_ , I can make things horrible for you if you do. How about an exchange, what that was, for the quill" he said, plucking said instrument out of my hand. I knew I shouldn't tell him, but I felt as if I _needed_ the quill.

"Well first off, what do you know about the Curse that sent everyone here?" Start with the basics, I figure.

"Dearie, you should know exactly how much I know about that."

"Of course I do, Rumplestiltskin, but I just wanted to be sure. That quill is a powerful object that can only be used by those chosen by it. It's the quill of the Author."

"And you are this "Author"?"

"Well… I don't honestly know. Listen, just ignore the quill for now, and I'll let go on about your business and let no one, especially Regina, know that you know about the Curse."

"And how do _you_ know about it? I was able to using the name of the Savior, but you… it shouldn't be possible for you to know"

"I don't quite know _how_ I remember. I do know that it came back in fragments, and it hurts my brain just to try and think about either life, the old one or the cursed one. It's enough to drive anyone mad."

"My memory came all at once and I am fine.

"Yes, but you're the "all powerful" Dark One. Of course you'd be fine. Now if you excuse me, I should go home and get some sleep." I took the quill from _his_ hand this time. "I get the feeling her majesty will not be happy with me seeing as how the clock is ticking. Not my fault, but I'll probably get blamed. Oh, by the way, thank you for letting me have the quill back, it's very important to me."

"Maybe we'll be able to business again sometime "Mr. Cassidy". After all, I want to know more about you, and you need a real home, not a cramped space over top of the library." I froze right in front of the door. The part of me that was Daniel wanted so badly to have his old home back, to feel like he could be closer to his parents again. I could hardly help myself.

"I'll think about it." I managed to get out as I walked out the door. I keep having difficulty discerning myself from Daniel these days. His desires kept becoming my own, but strangely, they all feel like things I've always wanted. But it also didn't help in trying to get my younger to love his mother. Daniel hates her with a burning passion, and it keeps leaking in to my own memory. I'll think of a happy memory, and then it will be tainted with his hate. I couldn't help it. It was torture.


	5. Black and White

**I know this is a late upload, but I was busy this week. I was in my schools production of "Big Fish" and didn't have much time to write anything. But I did get it out, so I hope you enjoy it. R &R, I'm pretty sure I'm legally required to say I don't own Once or any characters in this story. And also, I officially decided on SwanFire since no one was gving any input on the subject. Also, please leave reviews, they encourage me to continue with the story.  
**

* * *

It's not pleasant being woken up from a peaceful sleep just to interrupted by the Mayor bursting through your door.

"Mr. Cassidy, where are you! Come down here this instant." She almost sounded like my mother again, and I smiled, I was certain it would be the last time I did that for a long while. I rushed down the stairs to see my mom looking like her head was about to explode.

"I'm here Mayor Mills. What appears to be the problem? I promise you, I haven't seen Henry since the other day."

"This isn't about Henry; this is about the clock. I thought I told you when I allowed you to move in that you weren't allowed to mess with it."

"I promise you Madame Mayor, I haven't touched that clock. I don't want to take you up on your threats."

"Then why is the clock suddenly working?"

"I don't know, maybe it's _magic_."

"What?"

"Magic, you know, hocus pocus, alakazam, sleeping curses, poison apples." her face was going pale at that, and I gave a little smirk. I get the feeling I will not be in mom's good graces any time soon.

"Mr. Cassidy, are you the one filling my son's head with these delusions of magic and curses? Because If you are so help me I will make your life in this town even more miserable."

"I didn't give him the book Madame Mayor, and I don't _actually_ believe in magic, I was messing with you. And as for my life being miserable, I'm actually having one of my better days. I mean, the library hasn't seen business in months, and I really should start being a better boyfriend to Rosie and stop postponing our dates for what seems like 28 years, but other than that, I'm fine. Have you ever thought that maybe you put others down to make yourself feel more powerful? I'm sure someday you'll find the happiness that you try so hard to take from others, but for now, please leave my library and home." Man, if I was still Henry, I would be grounded for the rest of my life for saying that, even if I'm a legal adult. Wait, I _am_ still Henry, aren't I? I said this before, but each day, the line blurs even further. I guess mom left while I was having my existential crisis, because when I looked around, she was gone. Yeah, she was completely furious, but to Daniel that was _so_ worth it.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"Daniel? Daniel, it's me, Henry!" Oh, I guess it's that time of the day again.

"Wow kid, no need to yell at me. I'm here, it's not like I'd be anywhere else."

"What about hanging out with "Rosie"?" Wow, my younger self is mocking my crush. I think I've reached a new low. Besides, she's not my crush, she's my fiancé. She just doesn't remember it… Or anything about Henry, just Daniel. But anyway, I figured I would give young me a responsible, grown up answer to teach him some manners.

"Oh, shut up" Yep, real mature. "So, how's your mom doing."

"I thought you hated my mother."

"I meant Emma."

"Oh, how did you know she chose to stay in Storybrooke?"

"It most definitely has nothing to do with it being the talk of the town. I mean, a stranger in Storybrooke? It's completely insane. But I guess now that she's here I'll do my best to share you with her."

"You don't need to share me."

"It's a joke kid. So, let's talk about school. How are your grades?"

"Why would you ask me that question? You know mom would kill me if she thought I had anything lower than an A in any class, even if I suck at math."

"Ah, don't worry, you'll get better. I used to be bad at math too. You just gotta push through it. I could tutor you if you're having too much trouble."

"I'll be fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Regina. What did you do to make her so angry? When I got home from school, she was furious. I knew she must have gone to you to talk about the clock tower, what did you say to her?"

"Kid, you know your mom doesn't like me." Daniel was quite alright with that fact, but I wanted to remedy that very much. "Besides, I live right underneath that clock, if anyone would be blamed, it would be me. Listen, can you do me a favor? Don't think of her as the Evil Queen. Well, I mean, she is, but you can't just be harsh on her for the past."

"But she cursed an entire realm! She's evil!"

"Is she? Do you know her side of the story? Maybe it goes deeper than you realize. Maybe she's lost people, people she loved. Maybe she had a bad home. This curse, it may be horrid, but maybe it can give those of us who need it a second chance. Maybe…" I wasn't talking about mom anymore. I was talking about me and Violet. After everything that happens in the future, ma's death, mom's death from merging back with the Evil Queen, Grandpa Gold being forever lost to the Darkness. This is my chance to save all of them. And now that I'm here, I don't know what to do. I have an entire alternate life I both lived and didn't. Violet doesn't remember me, the real me. And I'm afraid of levels I may need to stoop to, what lows I'll fall to, all to save this family. "I came here to fix things, but I feel like there's nothing I can do."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I said that last part out loud, and he heard me. "Hold on, what do you mean 'fix things'? Wait… do you work for the queen? Are you evil too? Are you even really my friend?" My childhood naivety is showing. I always did jump to conclusions, and this was just another one.

"What? Of course not, I would never lie to you. I am your friend, I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you." Not to mention if I did hurt him I would be hurting myself so there is that.

"So, you don't work for my mom?"

"No kid, besides, I'm a horrible worker. Have you seen the state of this library? She would have to be one major idiot to try and get help from me. And kid? Don't think things are so black and white. Sometimes good people do bad things, and bad people do good things."

"Good people doing bad things I can maybe understand, but bad guys doing good? Never."

"You'd be surprised. Who knows, maybe deep down underneath, your mom is good person who loves you. But you'll never find that out by calling her the 'Evil Queen'. Evil is all about points of view, it took me a while to learn that, but once I did, it helped me see the world in a different light. And maybe a good person isn't so good, maybe a bad person isn't so bad. Maybe the Mistress of Evil just loves her unborn child. Maybe Peter Pan is actually a jerk. Maybe all Rumplestiltskin wants is to see his son again. But we will never know by just reading these stories at face value. Now head home kid, and do right by your mom. Cherish her while she's here, because when she's gone, you'll regret not doing so."

"I'm not quite sure I get it."

"I didn't expect you to. You're too innocent. Just remember that your mom tries, and she does love you." With that, he left. He seemed shaken by the experience, and I hope I didn't ruin his childhood too much. I just know that at this stage in my life I saw things _too_ black and white for my own good. It's how Pan tricked me in Neverland. I just want to protect him from my mistakes. They made me who I am, and I don't like who that is.


	6. I Believe

**You know, when I said last week was late, I just meant it wasn't up at the right time. This one is almost two days late, and for that I deeply apologize. I don't really have a good excuse, but I hope you'll pardon my tardiness. Thanks for understanding :) R &R, Enjoy!**

* * *

After my talk with Henry, I decided that I should probably talk to Rosie. So I went ahead and called her. It's never been the same talking to her as when I talked to Violet, even if they're technically the same person. But at least Daniel enjoys it. I knew that eventually she would get her memory back, but the situation still wasn't ideal. I never intended to go to _before_ the Curse was casted, I was trying for just after the Curse was casted so that no one would be suspicious. I guess this way worked out too, but I severely didn't want us to lose our memories. I still had no idea what I would do if Pan somehow managed to cast his Curse again. We would be separated by realms, and I think the very idea would kill me.

I decided to go ahead and call, I didn't really feel the need to go over to her place just to say hi. I was ecstatic when she finally picked up.

"Daniel? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to know how you were, as well as say hi."

"Well I'm doing fine. What brought this up?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, while I have you… How did the clock start moving again? I'm fairly certain you don't have the mechanical skills to fix it."

"I'm not completely sure how it started working. Maybe the old gears finally worked themselves out? I'm just glad I have some way of keeping track of time now, I've never been at it. Well, see you on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah, Wednesday. I'll see you there. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

The next morning, Henry came to me with an idea so brilliant, I might as well have thought of it. Alright, that joke was bad, but I have got to stay positive. Anyway, he wanted Miss Blanchard to read to John Do. I, of course, told him it was a brilliant idea, seeing as how I knew it would work. I wanted to go and help with things, but I knew that my interference had a chance of ruining everything. So, I let Ma and Grandma doubt him and all his beliefs, just so that they can be surprised. Besides, I have a date to get ready for, and really don't want to spend the night looking for unconscious relatives. I knew that everyone would be fine, so why bother interfering? Eventually, I do need to start interfering, but until the Curse breaks, there's honestly nothing I can do. The only thing I need to stop is Grahams death, and that should be easy. I'll just steal his heart back and give it to him after that whole fiasco, but for now, I need to stay here in the library and make sure my younger self doesn't get me/him/us killed.

* * *

"So, you don't think anything is… strange? Lately? I mean, this woman comes to town and then suddenly, a coma patient wakes up. Then, the mines collapse. Ashley gives birth finally after what seemed like forever. Something strange is going on here Daniel." Oh Rosie, you are way too smart for your own good. Too bad you would never believe the truth. We had just had dinner at Grannies and I was walking her home. I had hoped I could keep her out of this a bit longer, but I guess Violet is poking through. I know I should encourage her belief, but I'm just scared of what will happen once she knows.

"I really don't see the problem," I began, "I mean, sure, a whole bunch of coincidences happened, but that's just that, coincidence. I mean, unless you're willing to accept Henry's theory that we're all fairytale characters. But then, who would you and I be? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Heh, I suppose you're right, but I just can't shake the feeling that something is off. I know this sounds crazy, but this whole "Curse" idea sounds so familiar. As if I've heard it before. I… I don't know. Each passing day, it feels more plausible, even though I know it's crazy."

"Oh, come on, I know you're not crazy. Besides, even if you were crazy, I would still like you, so at least that's some consolation. I hope at least."

"Yeah. Thanks. For everything. Oh, look. We're here." We had arrived at her house. "I suppose this is goodbye…" We leaned in close to one another. I went in for a kiss, and after a second she pulled away, aghast. I saw something flash in her eyes, and then she ran inside. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go."

And with that she left. I just stood there, awestruck on what to do. I wasn't sure what had happened. _Way to mess it up Henry_ , I could hear Daniel in my head. He had a point. I probably misread the situation and went into a kiss that neither of us were _really_ ready for.

 _ **1 Day Later**_

I didn't really expect a visit from Emma, yet here she was in my library anyways.

"I want to talk about Henry." She said, very bluntly.

"Wow, straight to the point. What's he gotten up too, and why are you here instead of talking to Regina about this?" If she was going to be rude I was gonna be rude back.

"Henry got trapped in the mine, and you, his supposed "best friend", were nowhere to be seen. What was so important that you couldn't even go help him?"

"I was on a date. I'm sorry about not being there for support, but it's not like you needed my help. He's okay."

"Listen, I know I have no authority over him, and I know I'm being a bit hypocritical here, but I'm sure if you're doing what's best for him by being in his life."

"You're right, that is hypocritical."

"Listen, last he saw me after seeing you, he seemed so upset. What did you say to him?"

"Well, you would think I'm crazy, but okay. I gave him a tiny speech on his little black and white philosophy. He needs to learn that no one is fully good or evil. He thinks his mother is the Evil Queen, I want to believe she can be good. I do believe in the Curse, but I also believe in redemption. I once thought the same way he did, but now I know better. If I had known sooner, I might have been able to prevent some mistakes in my life. Listen, I'll stay away from Henry from now on if that's what you want. But he needs to learn to have an open mind."

"You're right, I do think you're crazy. Why would you try and force something so complex on a kid?"

"Kids understand more than we give them credit for, Miss Swan. You just need to give them the right push. Now, I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I would like to go to bed."

"Wait, one more thing. Do you really believe in this "Curse"?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I know you're a sceptic, and I understand why, but it is what I believe. Gooday Miss Swan.


	7. Lonely Hearts

**To put this bluntly, I'm super late. I can't give you any excuse as to why, but I just lost motivation. But inspiration came to me, and so I went ahead and wrote this. _The Heart is a Lonely Hunter_. A really good episode, and now in this fic. I make no promises I won't go on another hiatus, but I will try to get these out. It will most likely be more random on when it's released, but I do want to do this. But this is the part where you guys come in. I know it's a bit to ask, but if you can leave a review, I would love it. It gives me motivation to get this done and make sure you guys get content. Well, on with the show.**

* * *

I really should get a closed sign. Here I am cleaning up for the night and in comes Graham. I prayed that today wasn't the day it seemed to be. He opened his mouth and my fears were confirmed.

"Daniel, I need to talk to you."

"Sheriff Graham, what can I help you with?" I couldn't stop my voice from wavering, I know what he's trying to do, I just don't understand why he's here.

"I talked to Henry, he said you may just be able to help me with something." Oh. That's why. Damn it, I'm such a blather mouth.

"Oh, um, what does he think I can do for you?"

"What do you know about the Curse?"

"I didn't think you believed in that. Seems as if our young friend had no one behind him on that. Not even his own mothers."

"No one except you."

"Yep"

"Well, I've been seeing these visions, of this wolf. And flashes, of what seems like- "

"A past life. I know"

"How?"

"Because, I-" How did I know? I mean, I know _how_ I know, but I can't tell him that. "Because I've also had visions." Not the _biggest_ lie I could have told.

"What did you see?"

"That's not important. What's important right now is that you _can't_ go for your heart."

"How did you know- "

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that bad things could happen if you do. Regina's vault is _not_ safe. You can't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just trust me."

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to try."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that. You're doing stuff here."

"Actually, I was just cleaning up. Let me put on my jacket and then we'll go."

* * *

We headed out and ran straight into Emma, and she continued on with her non-belief.

"Hey, I hear you're having a bad day. Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Who says?"

"Pretty much everyone."

"I can vouch for that ruling" I claimed, then I addressed her question from earlier. "I'm making sure he doesn't get himself killed"

"Well thanks for that." Emma said. She then turned to Graham, "I think you need to go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine"

"No, Graham, you're not fine. You went to see a 10-year-old for help."

"He's the only one making any sense."

"What's going on?" she paused, glancing at me, then turning back, "What's _really_ going on?"

"It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it."

"Okay, so… how are you gonna do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf."

"What? What Wolf?"

"From my dreams. He's gonna help me find my heart."

"I'm sorry. I… Thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?" She looked at me long and hard, a stern look forming on her face. Then, she turned back to Graham, looking more empathetic.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

"Listen to me Graham, you have a heart. I can prove it." She reached her hand out and placed it on his chest. "See? It's beating, it's real." She grabbed his hand and placed it under hers. "Feel that. That is your heart."

"No," he said, pushing her away, "It's the Curse."

"You can't really believe that's true…" She trailed off as she looked at something behind him. Me and Graham both looked over as well and saw his wolf. It growled and ran off. Graham started chasing after it. Emma glanced over at me. "Did you set this up?"

"Why would I set up a fake event for something I believe in with all my heart. That wolf, and Graham's flashes, are real."

"You know what, forget it. I'm going after him."

"I'm coming too."

"Fine"

We managed to catch up to Graham and saw him staring at the wolf.

"Graham, be careful." Emma said

"Don't worry. He's my friend, he won't hurt us." The wolf howled and we followed it all the way to Regina's vault.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"It's my heart, it's in there. I have to look in there. I have to get in there." Emma and I ran over to stop him, I knew he couldn't do this. We can't be here when Regina shows up.

"Please," Emma pleaded "Come on."

"Graham, even if your heart is in there, we don't know what could be waiting for us." I needed to stop him.

"I thought you believed in the Curse." He replied

"I also believe in staying alive."

"You really think that your heart is in there?" Emma said as he hurriedly shook his head yes. "Okay. Let's find out." She then tried to open the door, "Come on," Then she kicked the door in, and we went inside.

* * *

"It's gotta be in here…" Graham started "Somewhere," He frantically started searching, nearly tearing stuff apart looking. "There gotta be a hidden door, a lever…" He started trying to forcefully open an urn to no avail. "Something."

"Graham," Emma started. "Hey, Graham. There's nothing in here."

"There has to be. And if there isn't, Then—"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Suddenly, a dreaded voice was heard outside.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Regina said. All three of us came out, and she stared at me and Emma scournfully.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Emma stated.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday."

"Don't blame them. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there." Graham defended.

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. It was, uh… it was nothing."

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home."

"No, I-I don't want to go home. Not with you."

"Oh? But you'll go with her? With them?"

"Hey, this is between you two." Emma stated, bluntly.

"Yeah, leave us out of it." I agreed.

"She's right," Started Graham, "It's between us, and things have to change."

"And I wonder why that is all of the sudden.

"It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that, I don't feel anything, Regina, and I know now it's not me. It's you."

"So you're leaving me for her."

"I'm leaving you for me."

"Graham, you're not thinking straight."

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, And the only way to do that is to give myself the chance."

"Graham—"

"I'm sorry. It's over"

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cassidy, to deserve this— To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear."

"I told you, it's not her, and it's not him either."

"None of this happened until she got here. None of this happened until he started filling my son's head with these delusions."

"I'm sorry, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe the problem isn't with us, but with you?" Emma defended

"Excuse me?"

"Henry came and found _me._ Graham… kissed me. Daniel is Henry's best friend because _you_ won't let him have any. Both were, and are, miserable. Maybe, Madame Mayor, you need to take a good, hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Regina responded to this by punching Emma in the face. Emma punched back and started pushing her up against the wall of the mosk. Me and Graham managed to pull her off and get her away. "Not worth it." Emma finished as she walked away.

"Graham?" Regina said, on the verge of tears, but he walked away.

"Coming?" he said to me.

"No," I replied, "There's something I need to say to her in private

"You going to slap me too, Mr. Cassidy?" Regina said once Graham was out of earshot.

"No, I'm here to beg something of you. I know what you're going to do. I know you're mad, but please, I understand and want to help. Don't do what you're thinking of doing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am reasonably upset after a break up, granted, I doubt you would know anything about relationships."

"Go ahead and insult me, I won't fire back. But you need to realize that what you're about to do is not the answer. I know the Curse is real. I know you know that you know too, because you cast it. But you don't need this Curse, or any method involving death, to assure your happiness."

"And now we're back to this "Curse" thing again. Really Mr. Cassidy, I would think you're old enough to abandon these delusions."

"And that right there is why Henry is pushing away."

"Don't talk to me about my son like you know what he thinks. You don't know the first thing about my son." My patience was running out. I knew she would be stubborn, but it's like there's no sign of the mother who raised me.

" _I_ don't know about your son? I know more about him then you do. He has felt neglected, and told he is crazy, and you know what? He's just about starting to believe it. So if that was your intention, then fine, you've just about convinced your son that he has a mental defect! _You_ should be who he goes to for help. Instead, he comes to me, because I treat him like a person, not a piece of property that you get to control!"

"You don't know the first thing about what I've been through. I have sacrificed so much, everything I do is for Henry."

" _I_ don't understand? Both my mothers died and I was powerless to stop it. My father died trying to be a hero. My grandfather was consumed by his inner darkness and only managed to gain clarity when he saved his wife from their own son. I was raised by a pirate who, granted, could've done worse, but it wasn't the same! I'm honestly surprised I'm _not_ insane. You don't know what _I've_ been through. You want to be the Evil Queen? Then this is how you do it! You want to not lose your son? Then stop. Tell him the truth, or else you could lose him forever," I was done with this. I needed to go home, or at least, what equated to home. "Goodbye Mother, and be glad I know the good person you can be. Or else…" I couldn't even catch myself as I walked away. I slipped up, and now she might know. But I didn't care. As I walked off though, she asked one last question.

"Or else what?"

"After all you've done? You'd be dead where you stand." And I left.


	8. Author's Note (I'm sorry)

Listen, I love this story, and wish things could've gone differently. But with school and everything else, as well as poor writing and lack of consistent motivation, I've come to the conclusion that I cannot write this story. I want it to continue though and that is why this story is going up for adoption. I am sorry everyone. whoever wants to continue this story, P.M. me, and I'll send you what I have left of this story. My outline as well as all past chapters and the beginning of the next chapter that is utter crap. Some stipulations of this agreement are:

I don't care too much if you credit me, but it would be appreciated if you do adopt this.

You don't have to follow the outline exactly, but the general gist is sort of required.

Violet Believer is the main ship in this. I would prefer SwanFire as endgame, but Captain Swan works too.

Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold _will_ be redeemed, and Neal _will_ live.

Graham died because I didn't know what to do with him, however, if you want him alive should you adopt this, then feel free.

You can rewrite this story to your hearts content. Like with the outline, the general gist is all I care about.

If you are rewriting, send me the first few rewrites please, I would like to see it.

* * *

I'm sorry it's coming to this, but I can't write for crap. I keep rereading this story, and I hate how I wrote it. I wish this story had a different ending, but this is the end... for now.


End file.
